


Not yet. [WIP]

by Leelith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelith/pseuds/Leelith





	1. Chapter 1

He stood in shock, dismay shot across his face. What did she mean ? "We didn't, not yet"? 

A.L.I.E. was gone, the CoL was destroyed. The chip was out of Clarke's head. Everything should be fine, or at least as fine as it could be. What was wrong? 

He searched her face for any clue as to what she meant. Her face was panic stricken. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Bellamy grabs her arm promtly. Her skin burned his hand.

"Clarke, what do you mean; We didn't?"

He looked at her face, a face he had learned to read like it were a novel. Searching for every small crease, twitch and emotion, anything that would tell him what she was thinking. 

Clarke glanced at his hand on her arm. His hand, which was still showing miniscule scratches from when he punched a container after A.L.I.E had maddeded him. She looked back up at him, and met his eyes directly. 

"Clarke! What do you mean?" he said with urgency, and without breaking eye contact.

"The CoL is gone, but we are not safe."

Murphy and Emori move towards the commanders chair where Bellamy and Clarke are standing and over heard their conversation. 

"Tell me what happened." said Bellamy, in a dumfounded manner. 

"I saw A.L.I.E. and Becca- A.L.I.E. said that there are power plants all over the world that are on the brink of explosion."

She takes a long pause before saying. Having to force the words from her mouth.

"She predicts that we only have 6 months before 96% of the earth will become inhaibtable due to radiation."

Murphy, as he often does says. "The world is doomed again, what a surprise."

Bellamy and Clarke look over towards them in unison.

Clarke says with a tinge of frustration, "Execpt now, we are not fighting people. There is no one to beat. You can not fight power plants that are scattered across the world."  
"Well, that is a problem we can deal with after we get down this candle stick in the sky. Lets try to get down without dying, then we can worry about the world coming to an end."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

"Unless you all have parachutes hidden in your pockets, we should probably find a way to get down from this tower" said Murphy in his semi arrogant and impatient tone. 

Bellamy glanced at Him, "Well I do not hear you coming up with any master escape plans yourself Murphy."

Everyone in turn looked around the room, trying to find any means of escaping. Searching the hallways, behind bookcases. Scattering dust everywhere. Knocking candles off of shelves. 

Clarke is the one to find a way out. At the end of the hallway there was a door that was locked. She grabbed the door knob and pushed her weight against it, trying to force it open, with no success. 

She calls on Bellamy, who is standing across the hall talking to Abby. "Bellamy! Can you come over here?"

He hears her calling him over so he wraps up his conversation with Abby. He starts making his way to the end of the hall where Clarke stands. 

"Do you need something, Clarke?"

"Yes, this door is locked, can I borrow your gun?"

"My gun? Why do you need a gun to open a door?"

"You will see."

He reluctantly removes the strap from around his torso and hands it to Clarke. She grabs the gun and turns off the safety. Pointing it towards the door knob, she pulls the trigger. The knob falls form the hole that the bullet had made. The door cracks open.

She hands the rifle back to Bellamy who throws the strap holding the rifle back over his shoulder, where it belongs.

There is a sharp breeze from the crack in the door. Clarke pushes the door open with her right hand and motions to Bellamy standing behind her, to not make any noise with her left. She hears the breeze pushing against the old and tattered window making it creak. 

She pushes it open all the way and starts to walk in, with Bellamy following at her heels. 

The room opens up into a tall ceiling but slender width. It had a metallic sent that was extremely pungent, to the point Clarke and Bellamy had to cover their noses.

There was a dark figure laying on the ground at the front of the room. They walk closer and as they approach it becomes clearer what the figure was. A body.


	3. The Body

Clarke and Bellamy walk to opposite sides of the body, Clarke at the head and Bellamy at the feet. They cast an eye to each other, then back at the body.

It is covered with a ragged off-white stained sheet. There was blood bleeding through the fabric covering the torso. 

They look back at each other before Clarke leans down to remove the sheet from the body's face.

She grabs it tenderly and pulls it away revealing the face of the body; It was Ontari.

They both let out a sigh. They had both feared it was a friend or a fellow Sky person.

Clarke says to Bellamy as she uncovers Ontari's body all the way, "Why is she in here?"

"I guess they needed someone to put her, and this was the only free area." says Bellamy in a confused tone.

"Okay... if that is so. How did they get her in here? The door was locked.

"I do not know, maybe the door was just jammed and not locked?"

"Maybe, we should check the room just the make sure."

They both start rummaging through the room. Out of the corner of Clarke's eye she sees a door. It is behind a torn brown curtain. She walks over to door and grasps the knob. It opens with ease. It revels the top of a staircase. She walks in and looks down. It seems go straight to the bottom. She turns back around and tells Bellamy that there was a staircase that seemed to go to the bottom. 

They walk back through the dark and dingy room. Clarke realizes that see had not covered Ontari's mutilated corpse. Leaving her chest cavity open for the world to see. She covers it quickly and speeds walks to catch up with Bellamy as they head back to the throne room where her people had been. 

Their people start to pack up their gear. Jaha has to be carried on a make shift stretcher, since he was unable to walk with a bullet in his leg. One by one they head from the throne room to hallway and to the staircase. 

They filter their way through the small and battered door and slowly walk down the steps. The sound of 10 peoples hard shoes clattering on the hard metal stair case vibrated through the air. The stair case was unbelievably long. It took them 10 minutes to get to the bottom.

They stop at the bottom. Clarke, whom was at the head of the pack pushed open the door and headed outside.

The rest of the group follows her out into the blood soaked allies in Polis. There were still crucifixes hanging from the sides of buildings. Dried blood smeared through out the street. 

They come to a stop in the center of the city. The part of Polis that had always been booming with grounders, but not one was there. It was quite, eerily quiet.

Bellamy said out loud what everyone was thinking, "Where is everyone?"


End file.
